Disgrace
by Goldangelxs
Summary: A Vacker sent to Exillium? Unheard of. It became a reality when a troubled Vacker who's not sure what to do with her life is accused of a crime she never committed. Constantly losing friends, failing Foxfire, driving people away, she seems like your average Wayward, right? WRONG. She tries to fit in, but she fails miserably. There's only one thing left to do... ESCAPE
1. Unfeeling

**Here's another story from me!(Ouch, I write one too many stories). I felt like the "perfect" Vacker family needed a little more push-downs. So I wrote about a Vacker, a not-so-perfect one. Even though she was accused of a crime that she didn't commit!  
** -Enjoy!-

-Gold-

10 YEARS BEFORE SOPHIE FOSTER CAME TO THE LOST CITIES

I slumped backwards into a overstuffed chair. With a plate of mallowmelts on my lap and a silver goblet in my hand, I felt oh-so privileged. Except for the fact that I was barely getting my studies done in Foxfire. I barely passed my midterms to with five or ten points higher than the minimum required. Mom and dad weren't too proud of me, but I was still part of our disgustingly respected family.

I was the only child in my family, so who else was there to love? Mom had plenty of love to spare, and the only person to spare it on was me. Dad was constantly at work, so I barely saw him and he didn't care too much about a seemingly deranged child like me.

I was sitting in that room used for hosting….Winnowing Galas, I think. The room was hideously draped in crystals and diamonds of all levels of shininess and there were ugly, painted portraits in the room. My portrait was already up, unfortunately. At least the artists got all the details right.

My dark brown locks cascaded down and over my shoulders. My hair was shinier than it needed to be, but it was still somewhat accurate. I had to smile a little bit when I saw the eyes. My teal eyes were portrayed perfectly, with a slight mischievous glint in the corner of my left eye. The mouth was slanted a bit to the right, but otherwise perfect. My olive skin was ridden of all blemishes(not that I had any in the first place), with a small touch of light in the center of my forehead, making my features seem more perfect than they ever were. The dress was nothing interesting. Just another bloodred, frilly dress.

My eyes darted left and right as I got up to exit the room. Just making sure there weren't any spies, or desperate lovers, taking a peek at me through the stained glass windows. I still didn't finish Foxfire homework from yesterday, but I didn't really care. It's not like a little bit of homework could improve my already failing grades.

AT FOXFIRE

I gently flicked my tongue in and out on my locker's DNA sensor until it read it. I just needed to get a few textbooks and that was all. Today's flavor was custard bursts, luckily. It was most likely Dame Alina's turn to choose today. I would often see her examining herself in a mirror and eating custard bursts at the same time.

"Hey, what's up?"

I whipped my head around, not sure if the person talking to me was someone I knew.

"Oh, it's just you."

To my own relief, it was just my bestie, Cadilla.

"Are you worried about the Winnowing Galas?" Cadilla pulled a small piece of paper out of her locker, which was right next to mines. "Mines is scheduled for next week!"

"How many Vackers do you have on your list?"

"None….you should've already known. Nobody pairs up a Vacker with a twin."

I immediately felt bad about asking. Cadilla was right. I should've known. Her twin brother, Colton, ruined her chances of ever being matched with a Vacker. Twins were a really huge disgrace here in the Lost Cities.

"Sorry about asking….I actually got matched with your twin, Colton! He's my number 47. Can you believe that?"

I desperately tried to change the subject.

Cadilla just nodded and walked away. It was clear she was ashamed of having a twin, even though I thought it was kind of cool.

I sighed. I kept losing friends almost every week now. Was I really that bad of a friend?

I slowly took a chemistry textbook out of my locker and quietly closed it. It was already bad enough failing most of my Foxfire subjects, but it was even worse losing all your friends.

? ﾝﾕﾒ? ? ﾝﾕﾠ ? ﾝﾕﾦ? ﾝﾕﾟ ? ﾝﾕﾪ ? ﾝﾕﾖ? ﾝﾕﾦ? ﾝﾕﾒ? ﾝﾕﾚ? ﾝﾕﾟ.

I fell asleep in almost every class except for astronomy, cause that was the only class even decently interesting. Currently, I was on my way home, back to that huge palace like place I called home. Surprisingly enough, dad was waiting for me at the gates of Everglen along with mom. My eyes literally popped out of my head when I saw all twelve Councillors standing behind mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?"

I awkwardly stumbled a little closer to my parents and the Councillors, almost sure that this was all just a mistake.

"I'm very disappointed in you, sweetheart." Mom looked more disappointed than she had ever looked in her whole life.

"What have I ever done?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hating the sudden snark in my voice.

The Councillor with pointy-tipped ears stepped forward. I couldn't quite remember his name….was it Brick?

"Miss Vacker…." I nervously scratched my chin. I hated it when people used my last name. "How can you not recall stealing so many things?"

"What are you saying?" I scratched my chin harder until I felt a drop of blood land on my finger. "I've never stolen anything in my life."

Councillor Brick clicked his tongue and shook his head in disbelief. "A Vacker being such a disgrace? Simply unheard of."

Fury boiled inside of me like a volcano about to erupt. How dare he-

Councillor Brick's sharp and haughty voice distracted me from my thoughts. "I suggest we use something that might help keep her in control. Exile is much too serious of a punishment to impose on a young girl, of course. I was thinking Exillium."

Councillor Emery pressed two fingers to his temple and looked at all the other Councillors. Oralie looked sorry for me, and Kenric's expression was difficult to read.

Councillor Emery stepped out from behind all the other Councillors, revealing his sharp features. He motioned for Councillor Brick to step forward.

"We would like the impose the maximum punishment for a girl your age…."  
I already knew what he was going to say, and he didn't even have to say it.

"Exillium."

Even though I was the one who finished off the sentence for him, it still stung.

"How could you-Are you a sort of unregistered Telepath?"

"No, it was just pretty obvious that you were going to say Exillium."

"Well, we need to send a troublemaker like you to Exillium for sure."

I gently rocked back and forth on my toes. The word still stung. And Brick's next words definitely hurt the most.

"The Vacker prestige must be kept unharmed, especially not by a rowdy girl. Your name will be changed and every elf must ridden of any memories with you."

I couldn't believe it. The Councillors wanted to make sure that every person forgot me. What would become of Cadilla, and any of my other ex-friends?

"Our decision is final, you will be sent to Exillium right away."

 **Take that Councillor Bronte(even though I have nothing against him). It's soo much fun writing this in the main character's POV! What should _ name be? I have a few ideas, but I want to hear suggestions from all my viewers!**

 **I don't want to sound like a narcisstic prick or anything, but please do review? I love hearing from you guys, and every review makes my day(Oh god, I just realized how cringy that sounded)Too bad, cringiness is my middle name!**


	2. Unreal Love

**Oof, get ready for some awkward love in this chapter. Sorry that it was so short! I'll make it up to y'all in the next chapter! I need name suggestions! This mysterious Vacker needs a first name! Her actual parents are revealed in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!  
-Gold-**

I never expected to be at Exillium, but here I am now. I miraculously ended up in a floating rope after I put on the ugly uniform.

I was bound by some sort of a magical rope. Fortunately for me, there were four other Waywards also bound by the rope. Two of them nodded at each other and they both did perfect twirls at the exact same time and the rope released them. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch other elves fall to their deaths in the murky waters below. When I opened my eyes, both elves were safely levitating right below us. I tried to twirl, but the rope wouldn't budge.

The elf next to me reached for something on his chest, a brooch, perhaps? He/she pressed a small gadget on his chest and it dispersed something greasy and sickly-looking all over his/her uniform. The elf next to me slipped right out of the rope, no problem. I watched as the elf regained balance and started levitating right before he/she fell into the murky water. This elf had shakier levitation than the first two elves.

 _Just two of us left._

 _Just two of us left._

The other elf exchanged a look with me, a look showing that he was desperate to do whatever it took to escape. I didn't know how I knew it was a boy. I just did. He had perfect, icy-blue eyes with little flecks of silver in them. He gently touched my arm, and just slipped right out of the rope. It looked easy and simple to do, or at least it did until I heard a _RIP!_ He looked down at his pants, which had a huge rip in them. I could sense the fact that he was blushing, with a sheepish smile on his face.

His pants were also dripping with water, which showed that he barely managed to save himself before falling into the depth of the murky waters. He shakily levitated himself to the edge of cliff overlooking the magic rope.

I was glad to see that he was safe, but I was the only one left. My body was shaking over with fear and I was desperate to escape. I had no idea how to do the spinning thing, I had no special gadget to disperse a disgusting liquid, and it would be too embarrassing to try the move that would split your pants in half. I tugged on the rope, desperate to get out. This test was ridiculous, and everybody should know it. I suddenly came up with a random idea. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

 _I inflicted on the rope._

I pushed all my mental energy towards the rope. I shoved my worst emotions towards it. I threw hate, greed, anger, despair, angst. And the rope just split in half. It didn't exactly release me. I just….fell with the rope.

"HELP!"

I had no idea how to levitate. No matter how much I willed my body to do it, I just couldn't do it.

I felt the cold water embrace me. I screamed for help at the top of my lungs, but only a few bubbles came out of my mouth. I blinked. Once. Twice. And the world went dark.

I woke up screaming. I was laying on a rough cot, unlike my soft, luxurious canopy-bed at home. I stopped screaming when I noticed the same elf from before sitting beside me on my cot. His eyes were soothing enough already, and when he placed his gloved hand atop mines, I could barely describe the feeling.

"You….ok?"  
"Um, yea."

"You took a pretty big fall there. Anybody else would've died. The water surrounded you like a bubble, and it levitated you out of the water! It was so amazing!"

"Um….I don't even know how I did that."

"You're a Hydrokinetic, right?"

"No, just an Inflictor and a Mesmer."

"Woah. I've never heard of an elf with two abilities that's not a Polyglot!"  
"It's not cool. I've always been an outcast and nobody likes me."

"Who said no one liked you?"

He tightened his grip on my hand, which only made me blush darker. It actually made me grateful to have the huge hood and mask covering most of my face.

"A lot of people don't like me, including my own family."  
"That's terrible, you sound like you come from a very picky and prestigious family."

"Cause I do."  
"If so, then what did you do that was so bad?"

"Nothing, I was wrongfully accused."

"Who are your parents?"  
My eyesight glazed over and my brain stopped working. I couldn't tell him, it would be so embarrassing. But, a small part of me wanted to tell him. I trusted him….

"Alden and Della Vacker."  
"Woah, really?! That's crazy cool!"

"You really think so?"  
"Duh! I bet you're really pretty."

I shoved him aside when he tried to take my hand. But my reaction was still too slow. I felt my body weight shift and fade into the flicker of light in front of my face. I fell on top of a soft patch of moss.

"W-where are we?"  
"My secret place in the Neutral Territories."

I was in awe, or at least I was until he pulled my hood down and yanked my mask off.

"Woah, you're even more beautiful than I expected."  
Nobody ever told me that before, not even my closest friends and relatives. I blushed furiously and looked away.

"We should get back now. Classes might start soon."

I wasn't too sure what else to say, since nobody else ever said that to me.

I put back on my hood and mask, grasped his hand, and light-leaped back to Exillium.

….

All the new admits into Exillium were now standing in a messy circle. All three of the so-called "coaches" were holding small stampers in their hands. One was blue, the other two were red and purple. They motioned to us one-by-one and called us to their groups. Pretty soon, it was just me and that boy left. The blue coach motioned to him and stamped his right sleeve with a miniscule blue stamp.

I was the only one left. After five minutes of quietly whispering to one another, the purple coach finally motioned to me and stamped the purple stamp on my right sleeve.

….

We were all in our first class now, and nobody had the strength to talk. WE had already been sitting in chairs for an hour now, learning the skill of handling starvation. I was sitting right in the center of the room, unfortunately. That boy was across the aisle from me, sitting in the blue section. My eyebrows arched when I noticed the brooch pinned to his dark Exillium cape. His brooch had the emblem of a Shade on it. I only knew a few Shades from Foxfire, and I only knew one that was recently banished. _Logger Kinsworth._ I didn't know him all too well, but I did know that he had icy-blue eyes with silver flecks in them. _Could it really be him?_

….

After three more hours of sitting there in starvation, it was finally time for lunch. My eyes were literally shining as the coaches led us all to lunch. I couldn't wait for the assortment of vegetables, soups, and especially the dessert! Mallowmelts, Custard Bursts, Ripplepuffs, with a goblet of only the finest, most organic lushberry juice would definitely hit the spot! I couldn't be more excited for lunch, or at least until I saw the different assortments of food.

There were only baskets of _fruit. Fruit._ I didn't eat fruit! Especially not for my appetizer, main course, dessert, and after-dessert! My meal at home was always simply exquisite, starting off with a large, crystalline glass basket filled with whole-wheat rye bread stuffed with fresh spinach greens, and homegrown carrot bits. And then I would help myself to a little bit of every main course, including sweetened pasta. There were other choices too, including fresh salads, and different soups made with greens and sweet leaves. And then, there was the best part! Dessert! Gooey and sticky Mallowmelts, sweet and delectable Custard Bursts, and soft and tender Ripplepuffs. After-dessert was when you could help yourself to everything left over from dessert.

My average everyday meal would bring Exillium's fruit to shame. All they had were the ugliest, cheapest fruits ever. I selected a spiky one with purple juice dripping all over it. The coaches ushered me to sit down, and I knew that life here would be nothing like my pampered and spoiled life at home.

 _When Could I GO Home?_

 **This chapter is strangely strange, and it may be a little hard to understand. Can you all believe that she's the daughter of Alden and Della Vacker?! As in the same Vackers that are Fitz and Biana's mom?! I tried to do math, and it does say ten years before Sophie came to the Lost Cities, but I actually meant ten years before Sophie was born, meaning that Alvar isn't yet alive(I think) and the whole KoTLC gang isn't born yet.**

 **Guess who the lovely boy is! It could be Logger Kinsworth, or it could be SOMEONE ELSE.**

 **Think: Icy Blue Eyes, and Silver Flecks. (Those features remind you of any two frenemies?)**

 **A lot will happen in the next chapter, I promise, including revealing the mysterious lover boy.**


End file.
